


This Dear Burning Maze

by NoirAngel011



Series: A Broken Family. [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: William as he finds Elizabeth once again, then loses her as he descends into hell.





	This Dear Burning Maze

Springtrap had once been a happy entertainer.

He had gone by the name of Golden Bonnie, he was adored.

Then, he had been used for other purposes.

To kill kids in specifics.

Now he was worn downs and old, he had now gone through many decades as a murder.

The others called him ScrapTrap, and he became accustomed to the name.

He also had another persona, though.

One that was loving and kind and happy.

One with a happy and cared for family.

Or at least he did...

That once happy and normal family had been destroyed.

They had all crumpled into what they were now.

Elizabeth, a once green eyes happy little girl way now a broken and twisted version of the animatronic she had begged to play with, a wish that eventually got her killed.

Michael, the oldest, a kind and caring brother to both his siblings. Now a robotic version of the human he had been. He was out to fend them away.

Scott, or know by his older sibling as 'The Crying Child' now a soul put to rest. Thanks Charlie.

And Abeline, still trapped somewhere in these walls, a ballerina, then dragged into a terrible escape plan.

And of course himself, e man, or rabbit, being punished for the dozens if children whonlost the young lives thanks to him.

The thought almost made him what to cry.

He heard a metal scratching.

Turning around he saw a metal claw reaching out from the shadows.

Then a face appeared.

Her pigtails seemed almost cheerful,

Her broken smile was still somewhat happy.

Her bright green eyes hadn't changed in day.

"Daddy! I'm still here..." He heard Elizabeths young British voice trying to get through.

"I knew I would find you here! I just knew it!" Baby's voice took over, casting the child away.

ScrapTrap could tell e difference between Baby and Elizabeth, while he and William were almost one in the same.

"Daddy...." Baby sounded concerned, but she was speaking as though her voice was projecting Elizabeth's thoughts.

"Yes." ScrapTrap placed his broken metal hand over Baby's claw.

He remembered watching the monitors that day.

Elizabeth had been playing behind him.

He flipped over to Baby's cam and suddenly, she was there.

It was so fast, he didn't have time to react before the claw came out and murdered his daughter where she stood.

That had been the end of Circus Baby's Pizza World.

Though someone else had opened up Circus Baby's Rentals....

Now that very claw was right before him, attached to his daughter's metal arm.

"Are we going to be together forever?" She asked, looking directly at the rabbit.

ScrapTrap tried to smile.

"Yes. Forever, Baby, forever." In a way he was addressing both the robot and his daughter, he knew she was still in there.

They heard another sound, behind where Scrap Baby sat on her metal knees in the vent system.

A black bear appeared behind her, missing their left eye.

A soft girl voice came though.

"Its okay! I am the protector." The bear came forward to sit next to Baby.

William knew who this was.

Henry had set this up 

In front of him was Charlie,

The first victim.

This was a trap,

To end them all.

Suddenly it became very hot.

Baby scampered off, hearing the cries of a child, the bear, Charlotte, followed after her.

" and to you monsters trapped in the corridors, be still, and give up your spirits, they do not belond to you." William heard the voice of an old friend, of Henry.

"For many of you, I believe there is peace in the afterlife, but for one of you, the darkest pit of hell had opened to swallow you whole, so don't kept he devil waiting, old friend."

William deserved this.

He knew it.

The flames continued to lick higher.

He would never see the happy face if his daughter or family again 

Just to think he started this all.

He didn't know why he killed Charlotte.

She was three!

He just did.

And now he would pay the price of never seeing his daughter again.

He felt the heat being crancked up.

At least he got to see Baby one last time...

This was his punishment...

And with his final thought if Elizabeth's british voice in his mind, the flames swallowed the rabbit body whole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story, motherfucking karma.


End file.
